Happy Birthday England!
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: A very belated birthday fic for England. UsUk


**Happy Birthday England!**

April 23 is just an ordinary day to most people. But to me, it's my birthday, no, not only Saint George's Day, and not only Shakespeare's birth and death day, but my time of birth.

But no one cares.

They all pass by me like it's an ordinary day. But it's a special day, at least for me.

I've always spent this day alone, ever since the revolution, I've been less social. But recently, I've been trying to be more open with people, but they hate me.

But no, now I don't care. I despise it.

Dudes! Do you know what I just found out yesterday?! It's Iggy's birthday tomorrow! I didn't even know that. But I think I do remember celebrating it when I was just his colony.

Dude, a loner like that old man must be lonely~ Since he's always so isolated. I know! I'll give him a call! Besides, he can't be _that_ lonely, his family and maybe France might come to annoy him, I mean greet him.

He dialed in his number and the phone to his ear.

ring...ring...ring...

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking. May I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Iggy!"

"Ugh, what do you want, America?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"...really?"

"Yes really, now is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, bye~" He hung up.

At the other side of the line, "Bloody git."

"Perfect! I now know what to do! And there's a meeting tomorrow too, so I'll trick him into thinking it'll start in the after noon! Then when the other nations come, we could set-and why am I talking to my self?!"

America jumped up from the bed at 5 o'clock with a huge smile on his face. Today is _the_ day, England will thank me for this and praise me, maybe even love me!

He pulled on his white shirt and bomber jacket, along with his Khaki pants.

He headed out to Wcdonalds and pulled out his phone. "10 wcdoubles and 2 extra large sodas, please!"

The English worker gave him a weird look, obviously not used to him being there. "Alright, 14.38 pounds(1) please."

"Shit," he muttered to himself. '_Totally forgot they have a total different currency here, I didn't __break my bill yet._' "You have change for a fifty, right?"

"Yeah."

"Here," he handed him the money as he got his change. Few moments later, he got his food and sat down on a table near the window. He pulled out his phone, spotting the '6:30' on his phone. He speed dialed England's number and held it up to his ear, as he swallowed a burger and took a gulp of his soda.

"What do you want now, America?"

"Dude! Canada just told me that the meeting doesn't start until the afternoon."

"...who?"

"You, know, the one with the bear?...My brother up north?...One of your old colonies?"

"Oh right! What about Cana...Canada?"

"I just told you! The meeting doesn't start until the afternoon!"

"And why is that?"

"...uh," '_Oh darn, forgot that flaw._' "Erm, German didn't...no, I mean they're cleaning the room..."

"America, I'm the one hosting the meeting, I think they'd tell me about this. Now what are you planning?"

"Nothing! I'm not planning anything! I'm just telling you the meeting doesn't start until later."

"Uh huh, very believable."

"It's true!" He shouted, earning stares from the other customers. "Even ask Japan, France, and Italy!"

"Hmm, I suppose if Japan tells me this, it'll be true. But wouldn't hurt to ask the others."

"Okay, but ask Italy first then France and Japan."

"Why?"

"Err, they're probably jet-lagged, so they might be asleep right now."

"Japan I undererstand, but wouldn't Frog-Face and Italy be awake?"

"Phfft, you know how they are! Italy always sleeps in with Germany, and France porbably need his 'beauty sleep.'"

"Really? Better call him first," he said, smirking.

"U-uh, y-yeah." He immediately hung up and called up from France.

"Urngh, France, and who dares to disturb mon sommeil de beaute(2)?"

"Hey, France, it's me America!"

"What do you want you imbecile?!"

"If England calls, asking about the meeting starting in the afternoon, tell him it's true!"

"Why?"

"No time to explain! If he asks why, tell him they're cleaning the room!"

"I deman-"

beeeeeep...

"Ciao(3)~ Italia speaking!"

"Hey Italy, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure~ Oh! Do you want me to cook you pasta? I'll be glad to!"

"Err, no, not that."

"Oh," he sobbed. "S-so my pasta is terrible?! Germany!"

"N-no! No! It's _delicious!_ Please don't call Germany!"

"Oh, nevermind~!"

"Okay, so if England calls, asking about the meeting, tell him it starts in the afternoon."

"Wha-at?" He asked in a confused voice. "Since when was that? Germany didn't tell me that...But okay! I'll make sure to tell everyone else too!"

"NO! I-I mean no, it still starts in a few hours. If he asks why, tell him it's because they're cleaning the room."

"Okay! Arrivederci(4)!"

beeeeeep...

"Moshi moshi, Nihon(5) speaking."

"Japan! If England calls you, tell him that the meeting is in the afternoon."

"Nani(6)?! I wasn't told of this!"

"It's because it isn't true."

"B-but I can't tell a lie like that!"

"Please Japan, for me!"

"B-but..!"

"PLEASE!"

"H-hai, but what for?"

"I'll explain later, and if he asks, tell him the room is being cleaned."

beeeeeep...

"...Western countries are so weird."

The nations from all around the world(7) had gathered for this meeting, but they had been all conversing about what America had just done. And instead of his usual phrase, America barges in saying, "Okay guys! Here me out!"

' "America! You dummkof(8)! What is the meeting of this?!"

"Guys! Can you please help me out this _one_ time?"

"What do you want, bastardo?" South Italy growled, trying to keep the Spaniard off of him.

"It's England's birthday, and I want to throw him a party!"

"Great! Bloody _great!_ Th' time we actually come t' this stupid mee'in is when we talk about our git of a brother!" Scotland shouted, with his brothers, Ireland, Wales, and sister, Northern Ireland, sitting with him.

"Come on! He's your _brother!_ Can't you do this for him?"

"America-San, is _this_ what you were talking about?"

"Yes."''

"Etou, I don't think he'd want a party."

"But, _why?_ I want to do this for him!"

"A-America," Canada spoke out, well attempted to anyway. "England really wouldn't-"

"But please guys! He deserves a party, just this _one_ time!" He begged as he got onto his knees and clenched his hands tightly together.

The room went silent as the nations looked at each other. They were all muttering to each other on whether or not to agree to help him or not. They all then turned their head to him and nodded, they all chattered simultaneously.

"Yes!"

Wearing a Green military suit, sitting on a beige love seat, with a tea cup and book in hand, was Arthur Kirkland, who was known as the United Kingdom of Northern Ireland and Great Britain, or simply, England. He peered at his watch and saw that it was twelve o'clock. '_I better head over to the conference room now._'

He sighed and grabbed his keys and briefcase.

He headed out the door to drive over to the hotel. He turned the engine on and slowly pulled out of the driveway. '_I wonder why they hadn't told me of this sooner..._'

He pulled up into the parking lot of the United Nations buildings, and got out. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

**2:45**

**23/4/13**

**Tuesday**

'_No new messages,_' he closed his phone and pocketed it. He looked around and saw no nations around him. '_Early as usual. I guess I was right, they really don't care about me. Not that _I_ care anyway.'_

He pocketed his keys and walked inside.

"Hello, Mister England," the guards that guarded the front door, rose the guns and let him through.

"Hello, men," he nodded toward them.

"Mister England, you're quite late today."

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head toward the guard that looked at him. "Excuse me? I was under the impression that the meeting time was changed."

"It wasn't sir."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Are they still there?"

"I have not seen any of them leave, but sir, when they did, they had always come back."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Both guards sent each other a look and looked back at their 'boss'. "We're under orders that we aren't supposed to tell, no matter the circumstances."

England still glared at them for a few moments, then finally gave up. "Fine, I guess that understandable. Continue with your jobs."

'_America, he _lied_ to me! Why was I foolish enough to believe him?!_'

When the door to the meeting room was in sight, he picked up his pace. Once he stood in fornt of the door, he slammed it open, with dark auras coming off of him. "AMERICA!"

"Surprise!" The all shouted.

"Surprise Iggy!" America stood in front of him, holding a box wrapped in green wrapping paper.

But England still being furious, he approached him and slapped the box out of his hands, ignoring his surroundings, gaining a shocked expression from the other. He roughly grabbed the other's shirts and pulled him down to eye level. "What the blood hell is the meaning of this?! I've just been told that I was _late_ for the meeting, and the time _wasn't_ changed!"

"C-calm do-"

"_Don't_ tell me to calm down, you insufferable git! Now _explain_."

"I-Iggy, I-I just wanted to throw you a birthday party! I-I even got you a present, but you knocked it out of my hands, see?" He pointed to the slightly beat up green box, over by a wall.

"Wha-?" He turned to look at that same box. He bet down over the box and picked it up. He tore off the wrapping paper to see a brown box. He opened it up and saw a bunch of plastic peanuts. He dug inside and took out what was inside. In his hand, he saw a statue of himself, surrounded by faeries, a unicorn, and he guessed what was supposed to be flying mint bunny.

"I got a statue of yourself. And since you were always talking about your imaginary friends-"

"They're _not_ imaginary."

"Whatever, Iggy. We all know they're imaginary. Well, anyways, you were always talking about them, I wanted to, like, maybe give you statue about them, since you liked them so much."

"Well, uh, thank you America," he smiled slightly, blush dusting his cheeks.

"Heh, yeah, a-also, E-England, c-can I talk to you privately?"

"Oh honhon! Already wanting some 'private' time with your precious Angelterre!" France shouted from inside the room.

"S-shut up, frog!"

"So what did you want to talk about, America?"

He stood there nervously, shyly looking up at him, from his previous gaze at the ground.

"America?"

He took a step forward and suddenly grasped England's shoulders, earning a gasp from him.

"Ameri-?!" He was silenced by America's lips firmly pressed against his, as he was brought closer to his body, both flushing against each other.

America's warmth of his body had blanketed around England's. His arms wrapped around his hips, bringing him closer, as his other hand entangled into his blonde locks, forcing him to deepen the kiss. His inexperienced lips attempted to coax the other to respond, hoping that his feelings would not be unrequited. But shortly after, he knew, England had responded to the others actions, slowly raising his hands to try and hug the american.

They shortly after pulled apart. "D-does this mean you love me too?" America reluctantly asked.

"You git, of course it does," he slightky smiled. "And I'm flattered you went through all this just for me."

xx

(1)- I um, well just came up with a random number in what it could cost here in America, then looked up a conversion stuff.

(2)-My beauty sleep.

(3)-Italian for hello.

(4)-Italian for good bye.

(5)-Japanese for 'Hello, Japan'...

(6)-Japanese for what, I think...

(7)-My social studies teacher is annoyed with this phrase, and I tend to put that in my writing now. I'm such a troll, aren't I? Nah, not really.

(8)-German for...a lot of things actually, but it's an insult.

Xx

**Fuji Kumori:** Okay! Abrupt ending much.

So it's summer for me, and this a suuuuper belated fic for Iggy's 'independence day', which is really just Saint George's Day. And Shakespeare's. But also! I have a Tumblr, Check it for updates on my stories, but it's not fully set up yet. I'm not sure if the link will work, but it's fuji-kumori. Remove them spaces! Fuji – kumori . Tumblr


End file.
